social_mfandomcom-20200216-history
Data processing
What is Data Processing? '''Data processing''' is a process that collects raw data and converts it into useful information What is Data Processing? (n.d.). Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Reference website: https://www.reference.com/business-finance/data-processing-b1dad980a2852b79 . Numbers, information, and statistics are useless pieces of information until they go through the data processing steps. “''Similar to a production process, it follows a cycle where inputs (raw data) are fed to a process (computer systems, software, etc.) to produce output (information and insights)”''Rudo, P. (2013, April 24). 6 Important Stages in the Data Processing Cycle. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Enterprise Features website: [http://www.enterprisefeatures.com/ 6-important-stages-in-the-data-processing-cycle/ http://www.enterprisefeatures.com/] [http://www.enterprisefeatures.com/ 6-important-stages-in-the-data-processing-cycle/ 6-important-stages-in-the-data-processing-cycle/] . Data processing is heavily utilized by companies to analyze [[social media]] users. Through data processing, companies can collect a user’s [[personal data]], examine the analytics, and [[target advertisements]] towards the user. The Steps of Data Processing There are six steps in the data processing process. Each step is important in the process to ensure an accurate outcome. Collection of Data The first step is the collection of data. This is an important stage in the process because the more useful and accurate the input data is, the better the output and analytics will be. Census data is one of the most useful forms of raw data companies collect. To properly target users with [[advertisements]], companies need data from a specific group or statistical population . By collecting census data, companies can learn detailed information about a user to tailor [[advertisements]] towards their interests. If a user is shown [[advertisements]] that appeal to their personal interests, the user will be inclined to click on the [[Advertisements|advertisement]]. Preperation The next step in the process is preparation. Preparation organizes the data into individual datasets. This step prepares the data to be interpreted by computer software and marketing specialists. An important step in this process is sorting out any problems or misleading information . Input The third step is input. The data is entered into a software compatible format, enabling computers to interpret the information. Processing The fourth step is processing. After the data goes through the input stage, it's immediately processed by a computer program. Output and interpretation Output and interpretation are the next steps. This is an important stage because the compressed data is transformed into different report formats. The output and interpretation process creates quality information such as reports and videos . Storage The last step in data processing is storage. All of the reports and analytics produces in the output and interpretation stage are stored for future use. Companies can store this information and return to it as a reference or for a future marketing project. Companies monitor all user activity on [[social media]] platforms through data processing. Algorithms collect specific analytics about a user and can determine interests based on public profile information Takac, L., & Zabovsky, M. (2012, May). DATA ANALYSIS IN PUBLIC SOCIAL NETWORKS. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Stanford website: https://snap.stanford.edu/data/soc-pokec.pdf . “''Personal finance reporter Erica Sandberg, who covered the issue of social media datamining in a story for CreditCards.com, said that if a data mining company turns your chatter and network into a behavioral pattern, and if they can prove it has some worth, then it's valuable to companies” ''Betancourt, L. (2010, March 2). How Companies Are Using Your Social Media Data. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Mashable website: [http://mashable.com/2010/03/02/data-mining-social-media/ #cUbnUvGppEqw http://mashable.com/2010/03/02/data-mining-social-media/] [http://mashable.com/2010/03/02/data-mining-social-media/ #cUbnUvGppEqw #cUbnUvGppEqw] . The data processing that occurs on all social platforms is essential for companies to create personalized [[advertisements]]. ''Image reference -'' Data Processing [Illustration]. (n.d.). Retrieved from http://www.marveloustek.com/data-processing/ References